Learning To Soar
by kasey5782
Summary: Logan visits Warren after a particularly rough Danger Room session.


**Learning To Soar**

**Pairing: Logan/Warren**

**Rating: NC-17 **

One step forward and two steps back. There was the understatement of the century. A few months had passed since the incident at Alcatraz. Rogue was back at the mansion (and with Bobby) with her full powers and all the crap that goes with them. Warren Worthington the Third, a.k.a. Angel, had moved and was now a full-fledged member of the X-men. The Professor had revealed himself to the X-men in the new body he had transferred his consciousness to and was getting his institute and his dream back on track.

That's the good news. Unfortunately, the cure didn't hold as the creators had hoped. Jean and Scott were both dead requiring the younger members to go through training that would make a Navy Seal beg for mercy to pick up the slack. Mystique was once again a mean, lean, blue shapeshifting machine and had returned to Magneto's side despite his betrayal. Speaking of Magneto. He was back at full strength and, after locating Mystique and Pyro, was back to his old self and back to his old tricks.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan, or Wolverine to some, found himself walking towards the room of Warren Worthington the Third a.k.a. "Angel". It was easy to dismiss the new kid as soft, rich brat but Logan had seen different. The kid was rough around the edges for sure but he had a genuine desire to accept and mabey even someday embrace his wings. The Professor had spoken to Warren upon returning to the mansion and was trying to get Warren to see himself not as a delicate, breakable "Angel"; but as a strong, majestic bird of prey.

At the moment Logan wanted to make sure the kid was okay. He had taken a couple bad hits in the danger room today but Warren had walked out and to his room before someone could look him over. Logan noticed that Warren never changed in the locker room by the danger room but Logan had blown it off as the kid being self-conscious about his mutation.

Coming to Warren's door, Logan knocked his knuckles casually against the wood and waited for a reply.

"What?" called Warren's smooth, tenor voice.

"It's me kid. I wanted to check on ya. Ya took a pretty bad hit."

Slowly the door opened and Warren stood in the doorway wearing black sweat pants and trying to smooth down his feathers. When Logan walked in he noticed that Warren was making a conscious effort to keep his back away from him and that's when he noticed blood on the towel in Warren's hand.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked snatching the

towel before Warren could hide it.

"Its nothing I can't take care of alone...like you said...I took a bad hit in the danger room. I'm still learning how to maneuver with these damn things." As Warren stumbled through his explanation, silently he begged that it would appease Logan so he would leave before he saw Warren's back. That would bring up issues Warren just wasn't ready to go into yet.

"Why didn't ya let Hank look ya over? We already told ya you don't need to be shy."

"It isn't that. Its just a cut on my shoulder from a piece of shrapnel that went flying during an explosion." came Warren's long winded answer.

"Let me see. Ya can't even reach yer shoulder let alone clean it up."

Seeing that the kid was going to protest, Logan grabbed Warren's bicep before he could protest and firmly turned him around only to freeze at what he saw.

Warren flinched when he was grabbed and cringed knowing Logan's gasp had nothing to do with the cut.

Logan did a double take at the site infront of him. The cut wasn't a big deal; didn't even need stitches. What made him gasp was the scars covering Warren's back.

"What the...What the hell happened to yer back!?"

"When my wings grew in when I was...12 I think..11..12..something like that..anyway, when they started to grow I got scared. My father couldn't have a mutant for an heir. What would people think? He'd be ruined. I remember sneaking into the kitchen one night and taking a boning knife and some other stuff. The next night, while my parents were at yet another benefit, I went into the bathroom and tried to cut them off, grate them off...anything to get them to stop growing. I guess I lost track of time because the next thing I remember..besides the pain and blood and feathers everywhere..is my father telling me to open the door. I tried to clean everything up but he busted the door in before I could. The rest of the night is a blur. I just remember him shaking his head and saying "not you" and then ordering someone to call doctors. The rest of the night is fuzzy..ofcourse that could have been the painkillers..."

As Warren trailed off, he noticed Logan must have sat them on his bed at one point because Logan was behind him bandaging the cut on his shoulder. He took a deep shuddering breath and hurriedly wiped the tears from his cheeks. He felt Logan's eyes on him but couldn't bring himself to meet them.

_What have I done? Stupid...he comes in to bandage a cut and you give him your whole fricken sob story _Warren thought coming back to his senses and horrified at what himself for spilling what was supposed to be a family secret. Then he noticed Logan didn't seem disgusted. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Musta been tough." Not really one for this bonding or comforting stuff, Logan was at a bit of a loss for what to say.

"I learned to deal with the wings.. eventhough they're kind of a pain in the ass at anytime but when I'm flying...but anyway..what was hard was always being afraid of what people would think and being kept hidden away like an invalid. I was the Worthington family's dirty little secret. Dad had a harness designed and made for me and made me wear it all the time." Warren pointed to the hateful object promising himself that he would never wear it again unless absolutely necessary.

"Shame to make ya wear that thing..its cruel to keep something so beautiful pent up." There was a strange tone to Logan's voice and Warren felt a hand stroking his wings and upper body in a way that made him shiver.

"Logan?" Warren asked standing since he couldn't turn while sitting without sitting on his wing. Warren was naive but he wasn't stupid. He knew what the gentle caresses he was receiving meant and surprised himself by wanting to see how far this would go.

Logan didn't answer. He simply stood up with Warren. He was mesmerized by the Angel infront of him. God, did this kid know how beautiful he was? It was at that moment that Logan knew what he had to do. He would release this Angel from any and all harnesses, literal and figurative, and show him how to soar.

If Warren had any doubts before about where this might go, they went away when he looked up into to see the heat and lust in Logan's eyes and shivered again as a hand came up to touch his cheek. Once again Warren surprised himself by leaning into the caress.

_What am I doing? I Shouldn't be letting him do this..I should be telling him to leave..I..._

Warren's train of thought was all but blown off its tracks when Logan's hand shifted to the back of his head while the other hand came up and pulled Warren closer to the feral.

"Logan? What...mmph". Whatever Warren might have been trying to ask was stopped as Logan swooped in and devoured Warren's mouth before it could close. Warren stiffened and for a moment Logan thought he would fight him. However after recovering from the initial shock, Warren's tongue tentatively met Logan's and his body relaxed in the normally gruff man's arms.

"Shhh..don't overthink things. Just let yerself feel. Your old man has kept your wings tied down for way too long and I'm here to release you."

Warren was shocked by Logan's words. The feral was the last person you would think of to make such a beautiful sentiment. Fear ebbing and giving way to wonder, Warren once again brought his and Logan's lips into contact. As they kissed, Warren slowly moved his hands up Logan's muscular torso and began to unbutton the man's flannel shirt. Taking the hint, Logan pulled his shirt and undershirt out of his jeans and off throwing them only God knows where. After toeing off this shoes, Logan maneuvered Warren towards the bed and, taking a chance, laid the young man on his back before laying over him careful not to put any weight on his Angel's wings.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine _ gasp _..hell..I'm soo way beyond fine I can't think of a word. I wanna be able to see you and touch you _ whimper _ and if this is going where I think and hope it is, I'd rather my first time didn't resemble mating dogs." Warren knew he was babbling incoherently but as Logan kissed and sucked a trail down his torso, loosening the drawstring on his cotton pants, Warren found he had a real hard time caring.

"Beautiful"!

A man of few words, Logan summed Warren up in one as he slid the black cotton down the boy's legs barely restraining himself from shredding them with his claws. His angel was soo responsive, every sensation brand new. The sounds coming from Warren's perfect throat as the he arched and writhed were driving Logan mad with lust. He couldn't remember the last time he was this close to cumming without even getting his belt undone. Even Jean hadn't done that to him.

Finally managing to get his belt and pants undone, after getting Warren's fumbling fingers out of the way, Logan got off of Warren just long enough to rip his jeans and boxers off before spreading Warren's legs and pinning him to the sky blue quilt.

"Oh God" Warren whimpered as Logan ground against him skin to skin. "Please Logan".

"Please what?" Logan knew damn well what Warren needed but he couldn't resist making the boy beg.

"Please..." cried Warren not really knowing what he was begging for.

"Shhhh" Looking around Logan spotted the ointment he had put on Warren's cut sitting on the bedside table.

_Better than nothin' and atleast the kid won't get infected down there. _ Logan knew he wasn't a small man and reminded himself to be gentle as he leaned down to kiss the avian virgin writhing under him.

Warren was caught a little off guard when he felt Logan lift him slightly and place a pillow under the small of his back. As Logan kissed him senseless again, one hand tangled in his golden blonde hair, Warren felt Logan's other hand travel down his body to a place he had never even imagined another person touching him. Not knowing what to expect, Warren jumped and tensed instinctively as he felt Logan's finger at the entrance to his body.

"Relax and breathe baby. This'll hurt some but I promise it'll feel good soon. Just let me do all the work." Logan knew this would be unpleasant if Warren didn't relax.

Warren genuinely tried to follow Logan's instructions but couldn't help his gasp of pain as Logan's thick finger, slick with..._is that the ointment?!_..entered his virgin hole. Warren writhed as Logan stroked his rib cage while at the same time keeping him pinned. Soon the pain began to give way to a strange sensation of fullness. Before he could think more on the subject, a second finger joined the first moving in a scissoring motion loosening him up for what he now had no doubt was coming quickly followed by a third. Without warning, Warren arched up hard, dug his nails into Logan's biceps and cried out as those thick fingers brushed against something deep inside him.

"Heh". Logan chuckled as he mercilessly teased Warren's prostate and watched as his angel fucked himself on Logan's fingers. Unable to wait any longer, Logan removed his fingers and slicked up his erection with more of the ointment.

Warren whimpered and pried his sky blue eyes open when he felt Logan's fingers leave his body. He was greeted by Logan's face right above his and pulled Logan down into a kiss which was good because it muffled the cry of pleasure-pain Warren let out as Logan sheathed himself into Warren's lithe body in one long, hard thrust.

Logan was in heaven. Warren was soo tight Logan couldn't believe he hadn't hurt the boy but he had prepared his angel soo well that all either of them felt right as Logan began to move was ecstasy.

Warren couldn't believe this was happening. He still expected to wake any moment but if this was a dream it was the best fucking wet dream he had ever had. Though Warren wouldn't confess until later, he had indeed dreamt about being "set free" and he couldn't be happier with Logan as his guide on his path of self-discovery.

"OH GOD...Logan...please...fuck" Warren all but screamed as Logan all but pounded him into the bed, reached between their bodies and began stroking him in counter-rhythm to his thrusts. He found he liked slightly rough, dominate loving style of the purely animalistic man above him and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Anytime, anywhere baby!" Logan wasn't sure if he was meant to respond to Warren's mindless babbles of ecstasy but had to assure the angelic young man under him that this would NOT be just a one time thing.

Warren couldn't take anymore. He was in pure sensory overload and cried out to Logan once more as he spilled his pearly white essence over his belly and Logan's fist before collapsing blissfully exhausted.

Logan let out a roar like only a feral can as Warren's entire body contracted like a boa constrictor and nails dug deep scratches into his arms and shoulders. With one last, hard thrust. Clamping his mouth down on Warren's neck Logan marked his angel as his own outside and in.

Pulling out of the Logan barely stopped himself before collapsing ontop of Warren. He knew that Warren shouldn't be on his back for prolonged periods and laying the weight of his adamantium skeleton sure as hell wouldn't help.

"Come on Angel" he said getting off of Warren and, seeing that the man was nearly unconscious, shifted the winged wonder so he was laying on his stomach. Logan noticed that there was red coming through the bandage on Warren's shoulder and went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth to clean him up. After whipping Warren down, Logan put more ointment and a fresh bandage on the cut before settling down next to his angel.

Sensing the feral man had laid down, Warren used the last of his strength to shift so he was sprawled half ontop of Logan with his head resting on the man's shoulder and his wings spread lazily over both of them like a feathered blanket.

"Thank you Logan"

"For was darlin'? Fuckin' ya senseless?"

"No silly" said Warren weakly whacking Logan's chest.

"For helping a caged bird learn how to soar" he explained before kissing Logan sweetly and pulling the covers over both of them.


End file.
